Assassin
Assassins are employed by many races and factions in Azeroth, including Ravenholdt, Galak centaurs, undead, and Wastewander nomads, etc.http://wow.allakhazam.com/search.html?q=assassin Even more skilled in the art of death, assassins are those few who have gone on to perfect the arts of murder to an incredibly fine degree. So deadly are the cold-hearted killers that they are beyond the ideas of allegiance and devotion to anything more than the next challenging kill. Assassins come from any races and most are independent. They kill people for no other reason than to gain profit through contract killings. Horde Assassin These silent, deadly killers first appeared under Gul'dan's demon-backed reign over the Horde. They struck down any who dared oppose the Horde - including anyone within the Horde's ranks who might defy the demonic lords. Horde assassins were renowned for making no sound when administering an execution and leaving no witnesses. Ever. Though the Horde has cast of the shackles of the demon rule, Horde assassins still ply their trade. They still work to keep the Horde strong, though they are no longer the heartless killers from the time of the Burning Legion. Now, they track down and dispatch those who would threaten the security of the Horde. These assassins are publicly considered a last resort, to be called only in the direst of circumstances. In practice, Horde chieftains have few reservations about their use. Gnoll Assassin Gnoll assassins are generally smaller than other gnolls, reaching only 6 1/2 feet tall. They tend to have darker fur colors and wear black and dark brown leather. The hyena-headed humanoid has a dark brownish-pelt covered in dark leathers. He slinks forward with a wicked grin as he draws back his shortbow. Gnoll assassins are the tacticians of gnoll society. They prefer to fight from the rear, acting as support troops. They use poisons on their arrow tips, favoring that of spiders. Assassins in the games Assassin is a class in the DnD RPS, it was also a scrapped Night Elf unit in the WarCraft III Beta its model was recycled for Watchers wardens, and it is a playable unit in WarChasers. Assassins are also a neutral creep that throws poisoned spears and typically hangs around other 'bandit' (IE, Bandit Lord) units in WarCraft III. The Orc Assasin artwork pictured above was featured in the Art of World of Warcraft listed as "Assassin", suggesting that assassins were once a planned class, or hero class for the game. Assassins from various factions can be seen throughout the World of Warcraft. *Spectral Assassin - Hall of Blackhand *Ravenholdt Assassin - Alterac Mountains. *Galak Assassin - Thousand Needles *Dark Strand Assassin - Ashenvale *Syndicate Assassin - Alterac Mountains *Blackhand Assassin - Hall of Blackhand *Shadowy Assassin - Hillsbrad Foothills *Shadowhide Assassin - Redridge Mountains *Wastewander Assassin- Tanaris *Forsaken Assassin - Ashenvale *Assassin's League * Fenissa the Assassin * Shivan Assassin *Draenei Elite Assassin (TFT) Prestige class Famous/Named *Lord Jorach Ravenholdt *Carlo Aurelius *Rohan the Assassin *Garona Assassin Item The Savory Deviate Delight in the game will temporarily transform your character into an 'Assassin ("Ninja")'or Pirate. See: Deviate Fish. See Also *Dead shot Category:Classes